A Chaotix Prank War
by NMason1997
Summary: It is April first, every prankster's favorite time of the year! But, when Vector issues the challenge of a "prank war," a fire ignites in the minds of all three members of the Chaotix. And not just any fire... a fire of creativity, originality, and determination. Who will end up winning this prank war in the end? Join the Chaotix as they embark on an unforgettable day of pranking!
1. Chapter 1

April first was rapidly approaching, and you know what that means. April Fools Day! This definitely had to be Charmy's favorite time of the year, as he loved pulling pranks on Vector and Espio. Before any of this could happen, both Vector and Espio decided to lay some ground rules for Charmy, mostly because he hated April Fools Day.

"All right, Charmy. We both know how much you love pullin' pranks-"

"You got THAT right!" Charmy said, very happily.

"...Mind not interruptin' me next time, kid?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, Vector," Charmy said with a smirk.

"Anyways, me and Espio here decided for you to... you know? NOT. PULL. PRANKS. ON. US!"

"Gees, Vec! Why can't you take a nice little prank?!"

"We can, Charmy," Espio began, a bit angry. "But you have been pulling these 'pranks' on us for the past four years."

"...So?" Charmy said innocently.

"So, wouldn't you agree that the two of us have had quite enough of them?"

"Sorry, Espio, but I can't ever imagine how anyone would be mad at some pranks!" Charmy then began to laugh a little at the two of them.

At this point, Vector couldn't take much more. "Charmy, listen up! You hid both my headphones and Espio's shiri... shiru... shi-"

"Shuriken, Vector. It's Shuriken," Espio said, looking up at Vector.

"Bah... whatever. ...Shur-i-ken," Vector said slowly, trying to get it right. At this point, Charmy was laughing loudly at him.

"I-It's not that funny, Charm! I'd love to see you try sayin' somethin' you've never even really said before!"

"I bet I could do it better than you, Vector!" Charmy continued to laugh while talking. Espio couldn't help but snicker lightly. Vector then blushed a light pink, embarrassed at himself.

"Why not I talk, Vector?" Espio asked with a slight grin. Vector nodded his head silently, his eyes closed, still blushing and very angry.

"Charmy, these 'pranks' of yours have gotten quite out of hand. As Vector mentioned before; you hid both his headphones, and my skuriken-in which those are very important to us. You also placed Vector's hand in a bowl of warm water, which made him-"

"HEY HEY HEY! Don't you DARE bring that up-EVER!" Vector yelled, with smoke practically coming out from his ears. Both Espio and Charmy laughed at him. This made Espio cough a little, his throat still tickling from his previous sickness.

"Vector, you're silly," Charmy said with a smile, shaking his head. Vector rolled his eyes.

With a cleared throat, Espio began again, "Anyway, Charmy. You really need to stop these 'pranks' of yours. It's driving the both of us mad."

"All right! All right! I'll stop! Gees..." Charmy said. "It just makes me pretty sad that you two can't take some jokes..."

Vector stopped and began to think for a bit. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Wait, Charmy! ...Maybe ya don't need to stop." Espio looked up at Vector. "What do you mean, Vector? I thought you were as tired as these jokes as I was."

"Just hear me out, Esp."

"Hmph. All right."

"Anyway, Charmy, Espio... how about a PRANK WAR?" Vector said, seeming to be very pleased with himself.

"A... what?" Espio seemed exasperated. He couldn't believe Vector would say something like this.

"Ooh, that sounds FUN!" Charmy said, clapping his hands, doing a flip in the air.

"Heh? What do you think, Esp?" Both Vector and Charmy looked at him, very curious into what he was going to say. It took Espio a while to respond, thinking hard. He hated everything about April Fools Day, yet he didn't want to disappoint Charmy.

Espio rolled his eyes and finally said, "Oh... all right."

Charmy lit up like a firework, he was very happy. He knew that now, both Vector and Espio would be pulling pranks with him.

"All right, so tomorrow? The prank war will officially BEGIN!" Vector said out loud, loudly.

'I still can't believe I agreed to this...' Espio thought to himself. He looked at Charmy, who had the biggest smile on his face. 'But, I can't bear to see Charmy upset.'


	2. Chapter 2

Each member of the Chaotix had until 12:00 that night to plan good pranks, and to set up around the house (If they wanted to, of course). They both locked themselves in their rooms, thinking hard. Charmy had absolutely no problem with this, as he knew exactly what to do and when to do it. He was the first to begin to set up his many pranks.

Vector seemed to have a pretty easy time with this. Being the oldest, he had seen and experienced much more pranks than the two others. He jotted his own ideas down on a piece of paper, which he thought was a brilliant idea. He immediately went to bed, wanting to wake up as soon as possible.

Espio, however, sat at a chair and a desk, and couldn't think of anything. He sat for hours on end, staring down at the wooden desk, his hands on his temples. He shook his head and said out loud, "This is beyond ridiculous..."

He heard noises coming from outside of his room. He thought that it was Charmy, taking all of this way-too seriously.

"I can only imagine why Vector thought up this idea, too. Especially after the two of us agreed only a few hours ago how be both dread Charmy's pranks." He shook his head again. "Definitely a hypocrite if you ask me."

He looked around his room and heard from quite a distance away, the sound of a door closing. It was the bubbly bee, finally calling it a night. Espio then said, "...What am I saying? I shouldn't be thinking these negative things-especially towards a friend of mine. I myself agreed to this because I always hate seeing Charmy upset, and I know how much he loves this 'day of fools'.

He turned to look at his clock. 11:52. He gasped. "I should get to work if I want to impress the others..." He quickly opened a drawer and found a piece of paper. He too wrote down some creative ideas, but having the least of experience with pulling pranks, it was a bit difficult. He finished within eight minutes, and went to bed.

The sun rose for the next day, and everyone pulled themselves out of bed. Namely, Espio first, who went to do his morning meditation. However, Charmy was the first to leave his room. He made sure that each and every one of his things was in order. He couldn't wait to see which one of the two would fall for his first prank.

After Vector got himself ready for the day, he decided to go out to the den, forgetting all about that it was April Fools Day today. He opened the door to get some breakfast, when suddenly, a large bucket of ice-cold water fell all over him. The bucket landed directly on his head, sounding off a large thumping noise.

"AWW, CHARMY!" Vector yelled enraged. He heard the childish laughter of Charmy off to the right. Vector looked down at the floor below him, beads of water dripping off of his cheeks and snout. He had closed his eyes, as some water got into them.

He blindly stepped forward, his arms out in front of him. He suddenly tripped over a trip wire, where he landed flat on his chest. He left out a groan, opening his eyes. When he did, he noticed that Charmy was sitting on the floor, right in front of his face. He was laughing ridiculously.

"Guess I got the best of Vector so far!" He continued to laugh uncontrollably. Vector sat up, shaking his head to get the grogginess from his eyes.

"Charmy, why choose me as your punchin' bag?!" Vector was still plenty of angry.

"...Because you're such a card!" Charmy said very proud of himself. He flew off and grabbed something from the kitchen.

"OH, VECTOR! I got some breakfast for you..." Thinking about it now, Vector could indeed smell something coming from the kitchen. It smelled wonderful, and he wanted to find out what in the world it was. He got to his feet, and gingerly followed the smell.

He continuously kept dabbing at his eyes, as some of the water was still there. Once he stepped into the kitchen, however, Charmy had a hand that contained a Boston Cream pie.

"SURPRISE!" Charmy suddenly threw the pie in Vector's face, splatting all over. Vector growled, stepped backwards. He tore the pie off from his face and wiped some of it off from his face, only to find Charmy standing there with a fork.

He snickered before saying, "Eat up!" He laughed out uncontrollably and gave the fork to Vector. Not only was he very angry, but also dumbfounded. He had absolutely no idea how a six year-old was getting under his skin so easily.

Just then, Espio came out of his room, and noticed Vector, who was wet, blushing, had his entire face covered in pie and holding a fork. Espio just couldn't help himself, and laughed at Vector. He heard this, and quickly turned his head to Espio.

"Vector, I've just left my room, and you've already been pranked... how many times?"

"...Th-Three," Vector said irritated. Espio continued to laugh at him as Vector slowly made his way to the restroom to clean up.

"Oh, don't worry, Espio. I made you some breakfast, too!" Just then, Espio straightened up, knowing that Charmy just might throw a Boston Cream pie in his face.

Having plenty of ninjistu skills, Espio got to his feet and said, "Hmph. I've been quite hungry, Charmy. Thank you..." Suddenly, Espio did a perfect moonsault into the air. He grabbed the pie from Charmy's hand, which was ready to throw. He landed gracefully on his feet and smirked.

"Eat up."

Charmy turned around quickly and saw Espio with the pie. He quickly threw this at Charmy's face, which also made a splatting noise. This knocked Charmy back a few feet, leaving him reeling.

Espio then chuckled to himself before saying, "Maybe I'm not so bad at this whole 'day of pranking', after all?" He walked to the kitchen, and prepared himself a hearty breakfast.

Charmy then left to the restroom, passing Vector, who noticed Charmy covered in pie.

"Hope you had enough to eat there, Charm," Vector said, patting Charmy's shoulder. Charmy buzzed angrily as he proceeded into the restroom to clean up.


	3. Chapter 3

Vector walked into the kitchen, where he saw Espio, looking for any items of food to prepare for his breakfast. Vector then chuckled and said, "Way to get Charmy back there, Esp." This made Espio jump a bit, accidentally dropping a can.

"Oh, uh... yeah," Espio rubbed the back of his head, smirking, "I guess I did, didn't I? Thank you."

"That's for true. That li'l rascal's already taken me to my limit-talk about retribution!" The two reptiles laughed a bit. Suddenly, Vector got an idea to get Espio out of the 'picture'. Seeing how easily he handled Charmy like that would definitely make Vector's chance of winning the prank war very slim.

"Hey, Espio?"

"Yes, Vector?"

"Erm, I was just wonderin' if you'd get me somethin' real quick."

"Of course. Where is it?"

"The closet," Vector said quite quickly.

Espio could only give Vector a blank stare. "...The closet?"

"Uh... yeah! The closet. Here-after you." He made a gesture, allowing Espio to go first. Very unsure of this, Espio began to go to the closet. This made him think on what exactly it could be. But as he was doing this, he could clearly hear Vector trail behind him, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"So, Vector... what is this 'thing' you really want to show me?"

"Espio, I told ya," Vector began, sounding a bit irritated, "you'll have to see for yourself!"

"I also know where the closet is, you don't need to follow me."

He knew Espio had a point. "Uhm... I just wanna see yer face once ya see it. Trust me, Esp, it's not gonna disappoint!"

Espio then rolled his eyes as he approached the closet. He gripped the doorknob and slowly pulled it open, only to find nothing.

"Heh, very funny, Vector, but there's nothing in here-" Suddenly, Vector had pushed Espio in the closet, and quickly closed the door.

Espio then began to bang on the door. "VECTOR-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Eh, sorry, Esp. I just can't have ya in the way of this prank war, ya know?" Vector locked the door, and quietly walked away.

"VECTOR, ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS CLOSET I SWEAR..." But his shouting was no use, as Vector already had left. Espio took a deep breath. Knowing that he hated small areas, he had to calm down, relax, and find a way out as soon as possible. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about how gullible he was, listening to Vector for something so small like this.

"Ugh, I should have known. How could I have been so stupid?!" He kicked the door, making no effect at all. "Just keep it together, Espio. You got yourself in this mess, and you'll have no problem at all trying to find your way out of here. But... how?"

He looked around, feeling for a switch. Luckily, he found one, and turned it on. It was dimmed, and he could only see winter-weather clothes, some hangers, brooms, a sweeper, a vacuum and bright pink paint. He shook his head, thinking about what to do to get out.

Meanwhile, Charmy had finished cleaning himself from the pie. He didn't move, just standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. "I'm still the king around here-ME!" He laughed somewhat evilly, or the best he could, and left the restroom.

He looked to his left and right for either Vector or Espio. He then decided to head into the kitchen. Once he got there, he found a familiar looking can of chips.

"PRINGLES! Ooh, these are my favorite!"

It turns out, while Espio was still locked in the closet, and while Charmy was still cleaning himself up, Vector had sneaked into his room and found his novelty 'Pringles' can. He remembered how he bought it, yet never got the chance to use it. He thought today would be the day, and it just might work.

Charmy flew to the can of Pringles, he gripped it, and tried his absolute best to get it opened. It was stuck. "Hmmph, rrgh, oh, come on!" Charmy looked around, and flew out of the kitchen, still holding the can. He found Vector, sitting on the couch.

"Vector! There you are!" The sound of his voice made him jump.

"HUH?!" He turned and found Charmy. "Oh... what do you want, Charmy? I'm watching this..."

"I found this can of Pringles, but I just can't get it opened... Can you help me?" Charmy asked in the politest tone he could possibly do. When Charmy brought this up, Vector's eyes widened. He knew that this was the same novelty can, and if he tried to get it open, the springs would pop out at him.

"Uhm, Charmy... why don't ya try again?" Vector asked, feeling nervous.

"I've been trying, Vector! I just can't... Please?" He moved in close to Vector. He knew that he had to do it, or Charmy would get upset.

With a sigh, Vector said, "All right. Give it to me." Vector reluctantly took the can from Charmy. Little did he know, while both reluctantly about to open his own creation, and occasionally glancing at the television, Charmy slipped back into the kitchen and found his own hidden can of Pringles. "I've always been told I was a good actor!" Charmy said to himself, but pretty quietly.

He poked his head back out of the kitchen to see Vector. "One... two... THREE!" Vector suddenly shifted the can away from him, and popped it open. The springs were in there, but they flew towards the television. One of them smacked off the corner of the DVD player, knocking it right off of the TV.

*CRASH!*

The DVD player broke into many pieces. Vector could only sit there, his eyes and mouth widened. Charmy was trying his absolute best not to laugh, knowing that he had pranked Vector. He got up from the sofa, and gingerly walked over to the broken DVD player. He fell to his knees, and looked at the tattered remains.

"M-M-M-My... My DVD player..." Vector could not believe it at all. Just then, he noticed a piece of paper that was inside of the 'machine'. He picked it up and read it out loud,

'_APRIL FOOLS, VECTOR! love, CHARMY_'.

Vector didn't show any form of reaction at all. He slowly turned his head to the kitchen, knowing that Charmy had pranked him-again. He took a long look at Charmy, who was eating Pringles out of a completely different can, with one of the biggest grins he had ever had on his face.

"Charmy."

"...Yes, Vex?" Charmy was

Vector paused for a moment. He was practically seething with rage. "...I'M. GONNA. GET. YOU!" He suddenly lunged from his kneeling position and began chasing Charmy around the house.

Inside of the closet, Espio could hear everything. Rolling his eyes, he kept trying to ram his shoulder into the door, trying to pop it open. After many failed attempts and a deeply bruised shoulder, Espio decided it was time to try something different. He tried to push on the door and turned the doorknob. He noticed that it sounded much differently.

"I think I might of knocked it a bit loose. All's it needs now is just a little..." Espio took a deep breath. He backed up as far as he could, and closed his eyes. Taking very slow, deep breaths, Espio suddenly sent a very hard, powerful fist to the door. Unleashing a very loud kiai, and punched the door right opened, nearly knocking it off of it's hinges. Knowing that someone might see, he quickly closed the door, for he had a surprise waiting for Vector and Charmy.

Meanwhile, the two hadn't even noticed, Vector was too busy caught up in chasing Charmy, and Charmy was trying his best to get away. While doing this, Charmy decided to poke some fun at Vector, continuously taunting him. Vector couldn't take anymore of it. He made a bold step, jumping onto the couch and lunging for Charmy. He caught him, and the two fell to the wooden floor, creating a horrendous, booming noise across the house.

"AND NOW, CHARMY! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR-"

Just then, Espio opened the closet, holding a bright pink paint can.

An opened, bright pink can.

Both Vector and Charmy couldn't comprehend the door opening, they were too caught up in their business.

"April Fools."

Suddenly, Espio threw the paint can at both Vector and Charmy. The pink paint went everywhere-including the two unlucky pranksters. Before they knew it, both Vector and Charmy were drenched from head to toe in pink paint. Luckily, it covered the embarrassed duo's blushing faces with ease.


	4. Chapter 4

A very amused Espio was sitting on the sofa-his eyes closed, smirking. He knew he had finally silenced this ridiculous prank war.

It was about twenty minutes later when Vector and Charmy made their way our of the restroom. As they did, Espio beckoned them to the den. They did just that, as they found seats to sit at, Vector finding a chair, and Charmy making himself comfortable on a seat next to Espio.

"Well, boys? What have we learned today?"

There was a silence that filled the room, both of them looking around. Vector rubbed the back of his head, and Charmy looking down at his shoes. He could tell that both of them were still very embarrassed.

"...Well?"

There was another brief pause before Vector finally said, "I guess it's that prank wars are kinda stupid, Esp. Sorry for makin' up this idea in the first place."

Espio nodded, still holding the smirk. "And you, Charmy? What have you learned today?"

"That I'm the king of pranks!" Charmy said, 'flexing'. Espio then gave him a look.

"...Okay. That's I'm the prince of pranks?"

He then shook his head. "No no, Charmy. Please, keep guessing. I'm pretty sure you'll get it right." Espio then gave him the same look as before, wanting an answer out of him.

"Oh, all right... pulling pranks is fun, but sometimes, it's never right. Listen, Vector, I know I mainly pranked you all day today, but I had one of the best days of my life today! It was even funnier then the time I put your hand in the warm water, and then you-"

"HOLD IT THERE, CHARM!" Vector gave Charmy a look of caring, of acceptance. "It's all right, kid. I know how much you love April Fools, and so do a lotta people. But, like what you said, pranking can't ever be the answer at times. I mean, of course, it's always funny when you do it, but remember when Espio over here threw that pie in yer face?"

Charmy made a face of guilt, nodding at Vector.

"...How'd ya feel?"

Another brief pause. "Not-so good," he said quietly.

"That's right, Charm. And that's how me and Esp felt when you did all that stuff to us today... and four years ago."

"R-Really?" he looked at both Espio and Vector. They both nodded at the same time.

"Wow... I-I'm really sorry, guys. I was just tr-trying to have fun was all." It seemed like Charmy was about to cry.

"Come here, Charmy." Espio said, opening up his arms. Charmy flew in, and gave him a hug.

"Remember when I was sick a couple of days ago?" Charmy nodded. "I told you to not feel bad for your actions. You are a very bright young boy, Charmy. Don't forget that." He patted Charmy's back.

"Thanks a lot, Espio." Charmy said, blushing a light pink. He then turned to Vector. "...C'mere, Charm. I can't resist..." Vector also opened his arms, and gave Charmy a very big hug. They then released the grip, about five seconds later.

"How about we all relax, huh?" Espio suggested. "We've all had an exciting day. I think it's time we just... relax."

Vector and Charmy couldn't of agreed more. With the sun setting, the three watched what was on the television at the time. Whether Vector or Espio wanted to admit it or not, they too could say that this was 'one of the best days of their lives'.


End file.
